This invention relates to hypodermic syringes of the disposable type and to a syringe which will shield the syringe needle from sticking or pricking persons handling the syringe after the syringe has been used.
In the medical field, a health hazard known as "needle stick" exists because a "standard" hypodermic syringe does not have the safety features as would prevent a used syringe from accidently sticking (puncturing) the flesh of medical, clean up, and/or other personnel before the syringe is finally discarded.
The needle stick hazard, of course, incurs the possibility of transmitting infectious diseases such as Hepatitis, AIDS and the like through needles which have become contaminated.
Various prior art arrangements have been proposed but none are as advantageous as the present invention.